FAQ
Coming soon! Questions I think people wanna ask lol Q. Is Jason gay? A. Nope. He is in fact bisexual. Though the ratio thingy would be: 70% attracted to males, 30% attracted to females. Q. Does Karl like ANYTHING?? A. Lol, well, there's a small list on his bio/page on here. Q. Is Sammi black or what?? A. He is partially African yes (since his mom is), though is mostly Egytpain or Arabian genes from his dad. Q. Why are some of the characters VERY different in older scripts and stories? A. Errr, becoz I completeely SUCKED?? And didn't know WTF character development and consistency was obviously, ffff. But yeah, I was inspired by too much and they all ended up with morphed personalities. Oh well, le past~ Q. Was Sammi inspired by anyone in particluar? A. Will Smith <333 Especially in Prince of Bel Air... which I watched a looot, thus he was like him originally lol. Q. Why a high school setting? Did you like school? A. Nope. I hated school lol. And well, school's a pretty much mini society! Full of crazy people, and all the dynamics work on various levels I believe. Like the teachers being your boss and your classmates being your co-workers. No matter where you are you get bullied and drama happens and blah blah. It's a very diverse place to be and play with~ Q. Why are so many of your characters LGBTs? A. Coz they're human. Q. Who's your personal fav character? A. Jasooon <333 he was one of my first (along with Sammi) and I just LOVE how stupid and hyper and cheerful he is lol, complete opposite of me actually. Q. Can I pair my OC with your OC asdfghjkl?! A. Errr, no thanks... *huggles mine closer* I'm extremely protective and rarely do crossovers and such. Though make an exception for fun and if I really like you/the creator. Q. Can my OC have sex with your OC?! A. No. Just... no. Not even the legal ones lol. Q. Can I make a fan character then? A. Sure if you want! though I own their souls for all eternity~ Q. Why does Krissie love Sammi? They seem so... different. A. Opposites attract nomnom <33 but they actually have a lot in common, both were outcast and bullied for some reason. He loves how optimistic and lively she is and she loves how smart and good-natured he is I guess. Q. Your characters all suck!!! A. Thanks 8D now kindly f**k off~ Q. What inspired your art style? A. I don't even know... Simpsons? Pokemon? Disney? Sonic? Bit of everything? Err... next question *slapped* Q. What's the "seasons" then? A. Well, they're the eventual canon story that I'm working on. I have loads of short stories, but I plan to (try) and make a continuous one really... though most short stories may become canon epidoes anyway! Q. Why is everything you draw so... insanely colorful?? A. I looooooove bright colors!! Get over it~ Q. So are you an artist or writer? A. Ha, been a artist waaay longer than a writer! All I've ever written are short stories that I never seem to finish... yep. Q. Why the title "Emerald High"? A. Well *crawls into corner in shame* once upon a time I was obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog. So pretty much named it after the chaos emeralds... though I've highly considered changing the title coz apparently it already exists as a freaking Sonic fan comic!!!!!!... Heh-hem. I do still really like Sonic but nowhere near as much I used to. Pfft. Q. Oh? Then change it! What to? A. I honestly can't be bothered! I have the title on every piece of artwork I've done over the past 4 years and on here and on my art blog and and and... BUT if I did change it I would simply be "Sapphire High" and make everything blue... though blue would clash with the cloud theme. Lol, to be honest I love the pale green and blue theme now <33 Q. Did you make the logo and title? A. Yep. From scratch. The original was uuuuuggglllyy and green. Kinda like Karl~ Category:Fanz Category:About Category:Content